Pillars in Scarlet
by Ladie in Lace
Summary: A murder has occurred in Ouran, and Kaoru may be the next victim. With an intelligent killer and an entire police force trying to bring the youngest twin down, even Hikaru begins to doubt his brother's innocence. Kaoru is forced into a dangerous game with a dangerous man, and checkmate is imminent. -Brotherly love and enough angst to last a lifetime!-I do not own OHSHC
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. I give you a new angsty story. Or at least the short beginning to one!**

**IMPORTANT UPDATE. I REWROTE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WAS UNSATISFIED AND I HAD A CHANGE OF THOUGHT.**

* * *

Droplets stroked elegantly through the air, falling ever so delicately on the world around him.

Kaoru loved the rain.

So, as he walked through waves of down pouring water, he couldn't help but lose himself completely to the serenity.

The clouds above him were dark and ominous, yet strangely otherworldly, giving Kaoru a feeling of awe as he strode down a pathway lining a few shops, his head upturned to the sky.

Droplets of soothing water cascaded over his shut eyelids, trailing slowly down his cheeks and over his mouth, soaking his clothes.

But he didn't care.

He loved the feeling of being completely alone for once, alone with the rain and pillars of cloud.

Everyone else was inside hiding from the wondrous storm, including Hikaru.

Kaoru had been chosen as the person to make a quick run to the fabric store during the downpour. His mother had run out of a certain fabric she needed for a ballroom gown she was constructing for the wife of some upper class politician man.

The ball was a boring businesspeople gala that would be held in a few days, so there was no time to spare. Unfortunately, Kaoru and Hikaru would be attending as well.

Kaoru continued to walk slowly through the blowing downpour, his eyes closed.

He reached the end of the sidewalk and looked both ways down the road. There wasn't a car in sight. It was slightly ominous, but although rain was falling steadily, the sun was shining bright through crevices in the clouds, lighting the air around him and allowing him to feel at ease.

He jogged needlessly to the sidewalk across the way and arrived at a small high end store called _Fwaré_. He and Hikaru's mother ordered all of her fabric from the store since it was within walking distance of their mansion.

The windows were dark. He cupped his hands and tried to look through the droplet covered glass.

Nobody was inside. He tried the door. It was locked.

Kaoru sighed but didn't really mind. He loved his little walk through the storm.

He turned on his heel and began his trek back home. He did it slowly. He had no reason to rush.

He trekked along the wet pavement with his hands in his pockets.

He strode past an alleyway between two shops and thought he caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He hesitated for half a second then continued past the alley. It was probably a cat. Strays were common in that area.

Though that was the most likely case, Kaoru walked a little faster as a sliver of doubt slipped its way into his thoughts.

_Cats, after all, hate water. So why would a stray be out in the open during a storm?_

He snorted at his own foolishness. He was just being paranoid.

Kaoru flinched when he heard a small splash from behind him. He smiled at his own stupidity once again.

_It was only a large drop of rain, that's all. Nothing to worry about. _

Fear blossomed in his stomach as a heard another unnatural splash. He jogged to the end of the sidewalk and then built up enough courage to turn around.

His stomach dropped. Through the gusty mist, he could see the partial silhouette of a large man standing next to the alley opening.

Kaoru swallowed hard, his mind balancing between two options; greet the stranger, or run.

Being the heroic and polite boy he was, he turned tail and ran.

He felt a heavy hand clasp his shoulder and he stopped dead, the hand forcing him to turn.

He found himself staring up into the eyes of a large, rather friendly looking man.

"I am _so_ sorry. Did I scare you?" The man said warmly as he released Kaoru, who stumbled backwards.

Kaoru quickly recovered from his terror and straightened himself. He fixed his hair and promptly forced a smile onto his face.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. I was just trying to get out of the rain. I came to see if a certain shop was open, but it was closed. Just my luck." Kaoru chuckled politely.

_Wow, I am a class A moron. _

"Ah, yes. That tends to happen at this hour on Sunday. These shops close early." The man said with a huff. The man offered his hand to Kaoru. Kaoru took it.

"My name is Dean Harding." The man said. Kaoru shook his hand and nodded.

_That name has a very familiar ring to it. I should know his name, there aren't many American families in these parts. _

"I'm Kaoru. If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in an alley in the middle of a rainstorm?" Kaoru asked, his body relaxing as it realized he was in no danger. Although Dean was no cat, he most definitely wasn't some psycho. Dean was big, sure, but well kept and young, maybe in his thirties.

Sure, his arrival was really odd.

But he was no old pervert. Kaoru had no reason to worry. Though the fact that Dean was in an alley was strange. And Kaoru wasn't too keen on the fact that he was all alone with Dean with nobody else around. He'd seen criminal minds. He knew that you can never be too careful.

"I was looking for my wallet. I was here at a shop earlier and I lost it."

"And you thought you would find it in an _alley_?" Kaoru chuckled.

Dean shrugged and smiled.

"It doesn't hurt to check." Dean stated humorously. Kaoru looked around and realized the rain had stopped.

_How disappointing._

"Nice to meet you Kaoru, but my ride is here."

Dean walked past Kaoru, who turned and saw that a long black limo had pulled up beside them while they were conversing.

_Well, he has money, that's for sure. It's strange that a man with money and a familiar name, probably the son of some businessman, would look for his own wallet instead of sending servants to do the searching for him. _

Dean paused before getting in and turned back to Kaoru.

"Do you need a ride?" Dean asked warmly.

Dean seemed like a decent man, and Kaoru could sense that Dean was an upper class citizen, but Kaoru couldn't ignore the high pitched ringing of Hikaru's voice in his head screaming 'stranger danger, stranger danger!'

"Nah, I like to walk. Thanks, though." Kaoru said graciously. Dean seemed to pout a little, but then he shrugged.

Kaoru watched as Dean disappeared into the sleek car with a wave goodbye.

Kaoru smiled as the limo pulled away and he began his trek home.

* * *

"They were closed?" Hikaru asked as he opened the entrance door before Kaoru had even touched the knob.

Kaoru nodded and shook his hair, showering an unhappy Hikaru with water droplets.

Hikaru grimaced and ruffled Kaoru's hair. Kaoru groaned and fixed it while Hikaru laughed and made his way toward the living room.

"So, how was your stroll through the rain? Did you do any singing?" Hikaru asked as he collapsed into a sofa. Kaoru followed him into the room.

"Ha ha, very funny. There was some guy in an alley. He scared the crap out of me, but he was actually a pretty nice guy."

"Wait, you _talked _to the guy from the alley?" Hikaru asked in mock horror.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Creeper alert." Hikaru said as he flicked on their flat screen with the remote control. Kaoru snorted.

"No, he was young. His name sounded familiar too, he might know dad. I'm gonna crash upstairs. Tell mom that the store was closed." Kaoru said as he made his way toward the stairs. Hikaru rose the remote above his head in confirmation.

Kaoru shut his door quietly. He opened a window slightly to allow a breeze in, making note of how pale his skin looked in the cool light from the window, and grabbed an extra pillow from Hikaru's bed before collapsing onto his own queen sized bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes. The sound of a light rain starting up once again trickled through his ears.

He fell into unconsciousness quickly, even thought the clock on the nightstand beside him read that it was only six thirty six.

* * *

Hikaru blew a strand of orange hair out of his face as he flicked through channels with no particular interest in anything on.

He settled with a game show. Though a bright red headline flashed across the screen and the show was interrupted by a breaking news alert soon after. Hikaru groaned and twisted around on the couch in utter frustration.

He sat up and watched the television broadcast mournfully.

"We received news from the police only minutes ago."

_Probably another purse snatching. **Who cares**._

Hikaru paid attention to the report, however, when the next line was mentioned.

"A body was found in an alleyway by a popular fabric shop called _Fwaré. _Medics have released that the victim, yes, victim, as this death has been dubbed a murder, had been dead less than an hour when an owner from another local shop found the body."

"Oh my God." Hikaru breathed.

_What if alley creeper was more than just a creeper. Kaoru may have just spoken to a killer. This is crazy. He could have been killed. Just like that. _

Hikaru swallowed hard.

_Kaoru could have been taken from me._

_"_Shut up, Hikaru. It could be a coincidence. I'm sure there are multiple alleyways near that shop." Hikaru whispered to himself.

"-if you saw anything suspicious around that area or if someone has information of any kind, please call the following number-" The newswoman blared. A phone number flashed onto the television screen.

Hikaru stared at the number on the screen with furrowed eyebrows.

He hesitated, then pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

Kaoru shot up in bed, a sudden noise startling him out of sleep. He rubbed his arm as his eyes adjusted. His room was dark, almost pitch black. Kaoru glanced at the digital clock beside him. It read ten twenty four at night. He looked across the room at his twin's bed. It was empty. That wasn't unusual, Hikaru was a night owl.

_So who was nosing around his room?_

Kaoru gasped as the creak of a floorboard ripped through the silence of his bedroom. His eyes shot around the room. A dark shadow moved in the corner of his eye.

"Hikaru?" He whispered ever so softly. There was no answer.

He sunk into his bed and pulled up his covers like a child frightened by a noise in the night.

A breeze blew through Kaoru's soft orange hair. He looked to his window and froze. The window was wide open.

* * *

**There it is, the start of a new crime/angst/brotherly fanfiction. It sucks, right? Yeaaaahhhh, don't hurt me. I'll make a perfect second chapter to make up for it. Anyway, wow. I am way too obsessed with writing crime stuff. I love it so much though! I will probably write many crime books when I grow older, or maybe I'll just start now! Also, I apologize making this chapter so long, but it's just how it turned out when I rewrote it. It's slower going as well. I tried to make it quicker in the original chapter, but I didn't like it. Either way, Review lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF CHAPTER TWO. Em, Here. Read it, review it, and enjoy it please! **

* * *

_Okay, either you're being attacked by a robber or you're being paranoid.** Again**._

_Either way, you should make a run for the door. _

Kaoru tensed, readying himself.

He sucked in a breath and jumped from his bed, flying for the door.

The exit from his and his brothers room had never seemed so far.

He fully expected a hand to close over his mouth and pull him away from the door as he fumbled with the doorknob.

No such thing happened.

Kaoru made it safely through the door and safely down the stairs, even if he did almost trip on the last step.

He rushed into the living room and slid to a stop. The television was on and Hikaru was asleep on the sofa. Kaoru immedietly jumped onto Hikaru's back, earning a yelp from the older twin as he flailed and fell to the floor.

Kaoru sat on the sofa with his knees against his chest, panting.

Hikaru groaned as he pushed himself from the floor with murder in his eyes.

"_Why_?"

"I think someone is in my room."

"_What!?_" Hikaru's eyes got huge and he stood and placed his hands firmly on Kaoru's shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru hissed. Kaoru nodded, startled.

Hikaru jumped over the couch and ran for the stairs, Kaoru in close pursuit.

They arrived at their bedroom. The door stood ajar.

Hikaru stepped hesitantly into the room. He pawed for the light switch and flooded the room with light. They saw nobody.

The window was shut tight.

"The window was open before." Kaoru said aloud as Hikaru was checking the walk-in closet.

Kaoru sighed and searched beneath both of their beds. Hikaru came from the closet.

"I think you might have been dreaming." Hikaru sighed, embarrassed that he had jumped to conclusions so quickly. The window in their room was two stories up. There was no way anyone could get up there.

"I don't know. I guess that could be it." Kaoru said downheartedly as he stood with one hand grasping his arm, obviously shaken.

Hikaru sighed and walked over to his little brother. Kaoru looked up at him, biting his lip, anxiety burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said, "You seemed really freaked out."

"It's fine. I was just scared because-" Hikaru watched as Kaoru's eye's found the floor once again, "Actually, I can tell you tomorrow. You seem tired."

Kaoru nodded and collapsed into Hikaru's bed. Hikaru chuckled and grabbed his stolen pillow from Kaoru's bed before hopping onto the space beside his brother. Hikaru pulled his thick and soft blanket up so it covered them both.

Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes, extremely happy that he wasn't alone.

Hikaru couldn't relax so easily. He couldn't help but think that Kaoru's "dream" was somehow related to the events that had transpired earlier in the day.

He had called the number on the television and had told them about Kaoru's interaction with a strange man near the alleyway.

Hikaru had no idea if anything would come of it, as the police had apparently received hundreds of calls all stating they had seen someone in an alley or something suspicious near a fabric shop. Officer Hakujo, the police officer Hikaru had been on the phone with, had told him that most of the calls they had received were obviously misleading or delusional.

Hikaru's call was most likely thought of as one of those calls. He hadn't given much detail after all.

Hikaru sighed and turned in his bed so he faced Kaoru.

He watched as Kaoru moved his lips and slid his arms out from under the covers so that they were resting above his pillow.

Hikaru propped himself up on his elbows to get a closer look at Kaoru's one arm. There was a deep scratch about thumb length that marred the porcelain skin of Kaoru's forearm.

_Where did he get that? He didn't have that before he went on his walk, I would have noticed. Did he have it when he came back? I can't remember. _

Hikaru groaned and turned so he was on his back again.

_I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight._

* * *

_I don't think i'll be sleeping at all tonight._

In another part of town, Lee Hakujo, _Officer_ Lee Hakujo, was laying awake in bed next to his sleeping wife.

Lee had been assigned to the recent murder case. Lee had only recently become a detective, so he had been surprised when he was assigned to such a high profile case.

_It was probably due to my high score on the exam. _

Lee took a deep breath and shifted under his covers.

He couldn't stop thinking about the call he had received from Hikaru Hitachiin.

He had answered two hundred calls at least. Some where kids making idiotic prank calls, some were from paranoid adults with conspiracy theories. There were only a few that seemed completely honest and plausible. But the call from that kid named Hikaru just stood out.

_He sounded shaken. He seemed honestly convinced that his brother had had a near death experience with the killer. And his brother hadn't even known it. I think it's true._

_I have to visit the Hitachiin household in the morning._

_I have to check out this lead, even if it turns out to be false. For all I know the brother could be the killer. _

* * *

**Hmmmmmmm...I'm so tired lately. I literally just want to sleep. You know what I like? Shizaya. Thats my OTP. I should write a shizuoxizaya fanfic. That would be beautiful XD It's yaoi too, which I don't know if I can write. I literally will freak out with every word I type, so it could be difficult with all of my own fangirling. Darn.**


	3. Chapter 3

****URGENT IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I COMPLETELY REWROTE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. GO BACK AND READ THEM. SORRY IF YOU LIKED THEM. IF YOU DO NOT READ THEM YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER AT ALL. **

**ANYWAYS, I am sorry for the delay. I have discovered tumblr. That and Sherlock. I think that gives me good reason to go missing from fanfiction for a month. So sorry my lovelies. However, I have returned with renewed vigor and creativity! Good day! Read, review, and please do enjoy. **

* * *

Officer Hakujo glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand for the tenth time. The address written on the paper matched the address on the ornate plaque attached to the stone and metal gate before him.

The double black metal gate was open wide.

Lee got back in his police cruiser and drove along a circular driveway that led up to an enormous white mansion.

_At least I know that the kid that called the station wasn't looking for media attention. I'm sure he gets enough as it is with this kind of money. _

Lee parked his car and got out with purpose. He jogged up the marble steps leading to the front door, which he rapped his knuckles against.

He waited.

_And waited._

_**And waited.**_

Finally, a woman wearing a bright white robe with a towel wrapped around her head answered the door.

"I don't know what I'm paying you for if I keep answering the door, Kira!" The woman yelled over her shoulder. She then turned to Lee and smiled.

Lee was a bit startled by her abruptness.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am. I am Officer Hakujo. Is Hikaru Hitachiin here?" Lee asked as he placed his hands behind his back. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Hikaru called us with information concerning a case we're working."

"The Alley Cat Killer?"

"Is that what the reporters are calling him?" Officer asked with a sigh.

The woman huffed, obviously impatient with the young man.

"Hikaru hasn't said anything to me, so I doubt he actually has information. I think you have the wrong Hikaru. Either way, it doesn't matter. He's not here." She said, bluntly annoyed with the young detective.

"Where is he?"

"_Where else?_ He's at school." The woman said before promptly shutting the door in his face.

Lee groaned. He could tell that Hikaru was young from the call, but he had expected a kid maybe in his early twenties, not a kid still in high school.

He made his way back to his car, the afternoon sun beating down hard on his bare neck.

He rubbed his dark hair as he collapsed into the driver's seat. He was exhausted. He had barely gotten any sleep that night.

_This makes the possibility that it was just a prank call a lot more plausible. The younger a man is the more immature he will be. _

Lee sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He adjusted his mirror and stuck his key in the ignition.

"I'll come back later." Lee stated aloud to nobody but himself.

He was determined to get answers.

* * *

He knew he had to find the answer.

Hikaru had to know how Kaoru cut his arm. Sure, it was such a small detail...but it had been bothering him all day. He hadn't had a chance to ask as they were taking mid-terms, which left them no time to talk during class.

He doubted he had done well on his test.

He was too distracted.

Kaoru, on the other hand, didn't seem distracted at all. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was almost the next victim of a murder. Possibly, anyway. Kaoru would find out soon enough, though. Their mother would want to discuss it when they got home, or Kaoru would see it on the news.

_At least today is a half-day. I would have been driven to insanity if it hadn't been. I have a really strange feeling about that cut, I know it seems stupid, but I really do think it has something to do with Kaoru's encounter with that weird alley man. _

Hikaru went back to staring at the clock. There was only a minute left. Just one minute.

It seemed like an eternity.

The bell finally rang and Hikaru rushed over to Kaoru's desk. Kaoru was a little bit surprised at his brother's abrupt arrival.

"Do you have something to do after school or something?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"I just wanted to ask you a question. When did you get that cut on your arm?" Hikaru asked, relieved he had finally gotten to ask about it.

Kaoru looked down at his arm in confusion. He ran a finger over the cut, which looked pretty nasty after just one night.

"Oh. Wow. That hurts. I don't know where I got it." He said before picking up his bag. Hikaru stared at his twin, dumbfounded.

Hikaru had been thinking of the possibilities all day.

_I thought that maybe the man he had talked with had threatened him with a knife and Kaoru was too scared to tell me. I thought maybe the man had chased him with a gun and Kaoru fell and cut himself. I thought that maybe the killer really **had** been in our room and had skimmed Kaoru with a knife as Kaoru ran out of the room to get me. But in actuality, he has no idea how he got it._

Hikaru snorted and picked up his own bag.

_How typical. Maybe he cut himself on the door or the staircase railing when he ran to get me. _

Kaoru watched as Hikaru walked from the classroom with an amused smirk on his face.

Kaoru hadn't told the whole truth.

Sure, he didn't know how he got it. But when? He knew a bit about the timeline.

_I remember noticing how pale my arms looked when I stretched them out to open the window a little. There wasn't a cut. I would have noticed. But when I woke up in our dark room, terrified, I do remember something else. I remember my arm aching like a bitch, probably from this cut. I suppose I could have scratched myself in my sleep. But it's hard to believe I could dig so deep with my nails without waking up._

Kaoru began to walk from the classroom.

_It doesn't matter. I just can't tell Hikaru. He's already so worried about me._

* * *

"We're home!" The twins called out as they entered their mansion. They were answered by no one but their maid Kira, who waved her feather duster in greeting.

"Where'd mother go?" Hikaru asked. Akira told them that she had gone to an emergency meeting.

Kaoru sighed. Their mother was always gone.

They had barely dropped their school bags on the marble floor when there was a loud knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Kaoru called out to Akira. She chuckled. Hikaru rubbed his stomach and eyed the entrance to the kitchen.

Kaoru swung open the door to reveal a young man maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. His attire made him look older than he was. He was wearing a white dress shirt and nice black trousers with matching shoes. This guy looked very official. It made Kaoru uneasy.

"Hikaru?" The man asked. Kaoru narrowed his eyes. How did this guy know his brother?

"No, Kaoru. And _you are_?" Kaoru asked pleasantly, sarcasm only slightly sharpening his tone.

"My name is Lee Hakujo. I'm working the recent murder case, I'm sure you know which one."

"Erm, not really. Fill me in mister Holmes." Kaoru said with a grin. The officer narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. The man was obviously not appreciative of Kaoru's humor.

"I assume you are Hikaru's brother, so I'm surprised you aren't up to date on the case. It does involve you, after all. At least, that's what your brother told me on the phone."

Kaoru's face fell.

"What do you mean? Hikaru called you about me?" Kaoru asked worriedly, backing up a little. He was confused, extremely so.

The officer didn't answer. He seemed to be fixated on Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under the older man's harsh stare. He grabbed his cut arm with his other hand, feeling extremely exposed.

"Are you just going to stand there? What do you want?" Kaoru asked, sounding more confident than he was.

"Tell me Kaoru, where did you get that cut on your arm? It looks pretty painful." Lee said, his eyes narrowing ever so much.

"I don't know." Kaoru said defensively, making sure that his hand covered the cut.

Officer Lee seemed to contemplate his answer carefully, making Kaoru feel as if he had said something wrong.

"Your brother tells me that you were near the alley next to the store _Fwaré_ at around six yesterday. It's odd you were out in the storm_."_

"_Yeah_. What of it? Can you please explain to me what's going on? Why did my brother call you?!" Kaoru asked, exasperated. He glanced over his shoulder, looking for Hikaru, but his brother had wandered off to appease his growling stomach.

Lee smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Hikaru tells me that you were speaking with a man near the alley. Did you maybe get into a disagreement or a struggle with that man? Maybe that's where you got that cut?"

"No! I have no clue how I got this cut! Why does that man matter?"

"We found a body, an unidentified male body, in the alley." The officer said with an air of implication. Kaoru opened his mouth, then shut it.

"Dean?" Kaoru whispered. Lee Hakujo leaned toward Kaoru like a bloodhound that had just caught scent of a trail.

"You knew the victim? His name was Dean?" Lee asked, not really waiting for an answer. Kaoru stared at the man before him dumbfounded, his mouth agape. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. He had never been so confused and unnerved in the entirety of his life.

Kaoru vaguely heard footsteps coming toward him from behind.

The man before Kaoru looked happy with the information he had received, however confused the informant was. Lee reached toward Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you're coming with me."

"No." Whispered Kaoru.

"What's going on here?" Hikaru asked as he pushed through the door to stand beside his brother, a half eaten apple in his hand. The officer closed a hand on Kaoru's arm and pulled him from the doorway.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, you have the right to remain silent-"

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?" Hikaru yelled as he stepped out of the doorway.

"-anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-"

"No, no, no." Kaoru whispered as his brother screamed at the man pulling Kaoru's hands behind his back.

"-you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"You prick! He's not the killer, he _talked_ to the killer! I thought he would be called in as a witness not a fucking suspect!" Hikaru shrieked as cold metal was snapped shut over Kaoru's wrists.

"Do you understand your rights?" Kaoru was asked as he was pushed toward a police cruiser, his brother's screams almost inaudible to his hazy ears.

"No."

* * *

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED BY THIS CHAPTER AND YOU IGNORED THE URGENT MESSAGE AT THE TOP OF THIS PAGE I REPEAT, READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AGAIN. I COMPLETELY REWROTE THEM. GOOD DAY. **

**I don't know if I got the rights correct, but I watch law and order svu, so let's hope I did! Sorry for cursing at the end. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I give to you the next chapter. This story has such ****a slow beginning, but oh my gosh I'm so excited for what's in store. I have so much planned...XD**

**As always, read, review, and please do enjoy. **

* * *

"Are you going tell me what the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Are you going to tell me how you knew the victim?" Lee shot back as he clenched and unclenched his hands on the steering wheel. Lee glared at an equally pissed off Kaoru through his rearview mirror.

"I barely even met him." Kaoru growled, leaning forward as far as he could go without the divider between them touching his nose.

Lee huffed and slowed abruptly, crushing Kaoru against the divider. Kaoru hissed and sat back.

_The damn cop didn't even buckle me in. It's not like I can do it myself. That bastard handcuffed me. _

Kaoru groaned as the officer in the driver's seat continued down the road.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Lee asked. Kaoru made a distressed sound and lightly banged his head against the divider in frustration.

The car slowed once again, pushing Kaoru's face flat against the divider for a second time.

"We've arrived at your new home." Officer Lee said with a smug smile.

"Haha, very _funny_. There's no way I'm staying overnight. As soon as my parents hear about this, I'll be out in minutes. I mean, do you even have probable cause for arresting me?" Kaoru asked as Officer Lee opened the driver's side door.

The door beside Kaoru flew open and he was pulled out with force.

"I have all the cause I need." Lee said as he slammed the door closed behind Kaoru.

Kaoru snorted.

_In other words, he has no probable cause what so ever. His superior is going to have his ass for this. There's no way this is lawful. _

Kaoru was hauled into the police station, his face pink as he was dragged through the double glass doors. There were a few civilians and a group of police officers near reception. They all looked to him when he came in.

Kaoru bowed his head so his orange locks shielded his eyes.

He was embarrassed.

Being arrested and getting practically carried into a police station wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get out of the meeting?" Hikaru asked as he held his cell to his ear.

"This is very important, Hikaru. Kaoru can wait." His father responded through the phone.

"Oh, wow, thanks a lot dad. You're a really great parent." Hikaru said sarcastically, barely able to hide the hurt in his voice. He hung up on his father with a growl.

_What a bastard. I don't need him, anyway. Mom will help Kaoru_.

Hikaru dialed his mother's number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom-"

"Darling, you know not to call me at work."

"Mom!"

"I'll be out of this meeting soon doll, can't this wait until-"

"Mom, listen! This cop detective guy came to our house and took Kaoru!"

"What? _A man took Kaoru? Did you call the police?"_ She asked, her voice shrill.

"No, _mom_, the _police_ took him. Kaoru was arrested."

"Oh. This is outrageous! I can't believe...actually, now that I think about it, there was a young police man at the house earlier. He said he needed to see you. I was rather rude to him, actually, but I was in a hurry."

"That's the same one, I'm guessing. How soon can you be at the station? I'm going to be there in a few minutes, I'm in a car right now."

"I'm sorry sweetie, the soonest I can be there is in maybe an hour and a half. I have to finish my meeting. I'll be there as soon as possible! Take care of your brother."

"Mom, wait-"

The line was dead. She had hung up.

Hikaru sighed sadly and sat forward, urging his driver to speed up.

Hikaru rubbed his hand along the buttons on his cell, trying to distract himself from the lump in his throat forming from the betrayal he felt.

His parents were acting like they didn't care.

"We've arrived, sir." Hikaru's driver announced.

Hikaru cleared his throat and composed himself before jumping swiftly out of the car, his eyes dead set on the double glass doors that were the entrance to the station.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the mirror that he knew was one way glass, making sure to force all of his annoyance and anger into his murderous glare.

He hoped he was staring that stupid officer down.

He jumped when the door of the small room opened suddenly. Two people came in, officer sherlock idiot, and a man he didn't recognize.

Officer Lee stood against the glass while the other man sat across the table Kaoru sat at, his one wrist handcuffed to the chair he sat on.

The man leaned forward and smiled slightly. He was old and hard looking, like an ex-marine. But he seemed kinder than officer idiot. Kaoru felt hopeful.

"Hello Kaoru. My name is Police Comissioner Shizuka. And you've already met my colleague-"

"Officer Lee." Officer idiot finished. The commissioner chuckled.

"Lee, have you forgotten your recent promotion?" He asked as he turned to face Lee.

Lee turned a little pink in the cheeks.

"Uh, r-right sir. My apologies." He said before turning to Kaoru and saying,

"That's _detective_ Lee to you."

"I never said you aren't." Kaoru muttered.

"You have something to say pretty boy?" _Detective_ Lee asked combativly.

_Pretty boy?_

"Oh, I have something I want to say. Like maybe how you wrongfully accused me of murder or how you unlawfully arrested me." Kaoru spat at the detective, who grimaced.

"I saw you as a threat to society. You had obviously just committed a murder, and there were several people in that house with you. Any one of them could have been your next victim. I wouldn't be surprised if you already killed that sweet mother of yours-"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me about my mother you sick bastard! You have no evidence! You're just trying to impress your boss! I haven't killed anyone!" Kaoru yelled back, pulling his hand away from the chair and trying to slip it out of the restraint.

Lee opened his mouth to say more, but the commissioner raised a hand to stop him.

"I think it's best if you leave, Lee." The commissioner stated. Lee opened his mouth as if to retort, but seemed to think better of it. He sighed, shot one last furious look at Kaoru, and left the room with a slam of the door.

The commissioner turned back to Kaoru. He calmly put his hands on the table.

"I really have nothing to do with this, sir." Kaoru pleaded, all sarcasm annoyance gone from his voice. The commissioner sighed and shifted in his seat.

"You know Kaoru, there were small traces of blood under the victims fingernails. We have the killer's DNA. If you give us yours, we can clear you."

Kaoru squirmed in his chair.

"I don't like needles."

The commissioner smiled.

"There aren't any. We just need you to swab your mouth."

"Oh. Okay, yeah, I'll do it. I have nothing to hide." Kaoru responded, thankful that he would be able to prove his innocence once and for all.

The commissioner reached into his pocket and brought out a plastic cylinder containing a cotton swab. He opened it and handed it to Kaoru, who stabbed his cheek and put it back into the container before screwing on the cap.

The commissioner smiled warmly and walked from the room with the swab, leaving Kaoru to sit and wait for freedom.

The door opened shortly after.

"Wait, you can't go in there-"

Kaoru smiled in relief as he recognized the fluffy orange head of his older brother.

Hikaru smiled back and closed the door. He then leaned against it.

"The door doesn't lock." Hikaru said as someone began to pound on the door.

Kaoru laughed loudly and Hikaru snickered in return.

"So, how's the food in the clink?" Hikaru joked as the pounding stopped. The one or two police officers had given up.

"Mediocre at best." Kaoru chuckled, "Where's mom and dad?"

Hikaru cleared his throat and smiled forcfully.

"Ah, they're going to be here. They both sounded so worried on the phone."

"Really? That's unlike them. At least, it's unlike dad." Kaoru muttered more to himself than anybody else.

Hikaru grinned and sat down in the commissioner's chair.

"I should probably call the lawyer to get you out of here." Hikaru sighed as he pulled out his cell. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought mom and dad were almost here." He said. Hikaru averted his amber eyes and said,

"They're trying to be here, but they, ah, said that there's a ton of traffic." Hikaru lied. Kaoru pursed his lips and stared at Hikaru accusingly.

Hikaru was saved from further questioning from his brother when detective Lee burst into the room, a sour look on his face.

"Hey, look Kaoru, it's your brother. He's the great guy who turned you in. We've got a suspect thanks to him. Anyway, the commish says you're free to go until we get the results of the test from the lab." Lee droned. Kaoru sneered at officer idiot.

He then sighed and strut from the room, followed closely by Hikaru.

He made sure to stare the detective down as he passed by him.

"These people are crazy." Hikaru said as they walked out of the building and into the cold late winter air, causing him to shiver and rub his hands together for warmth.

"Hmm."

"What's the matter?"

Kaoru didn't answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Kaoru said way too shortly.

"If you have a problem, tell me." Hikaru said bluntly as he slid into their sleek black car. Kaoru slid after him and shut the door with more force than necessary.

"Take us home." Kaoru said to the driver, who nodded.

* * *

"Wait!"

Kaoru turned slowly, stopping his ascent up the stairs leading to the second floor of their mansion.

"If you're mad because I called the station, I'm sorry. I was trying to help." Hikaru tried. Kaoru narrowed his eyes.

"Help? You were trying to help? You turned me in to the police!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"By getting me arrested?!" Kaoru asked in exasperation.

Hikaru huffed and moved closer to the staircase.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to arrest you?!"

"I don't know, maybe you would have known if you had used that thing in your head called a BRAIN!" Kaoru screamed.

"I was! I thought you had almost been killed! What else could I do?"

"Not what you did!"

"Too late now!"

"You have no idea what you've done. Who knows what my being arrested means for my future. I have a record now. They took a mug shot, Hikaru! A MUG SHOT."

"Oh God! Why do you even care, I bet you loooved the attention of getting your PICTURE taken!" Hikaru yelled sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! You're just jealous because mom and dad are paying so much attention to me!" Kaoru yelled as he began to walk up the stairs once again.

Hikaru laughed humorously, anger burning deep in his stomach.

"THEY WERE NEVER COMING TO GET YOU. THEY DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT THAT YOU WERE ARRESTED. THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Hikaru screamed without thinking.

He regretted it as soon as it left his lips.

Kaoru stared at his brother with wide eyes and his mouth open slightly.

Hikaru was just as shocked as the younger twin.

Hikaru was breathing heavily, and he realized that his hands were clenched.

He relaxed them. Kaoru looked down at his shoes.

"Fine." Kaoru said simply, his voice cracking slightly.

He began to walk up the stairs once more, more quietly, more slowly, almost as if he were afraid to make noise.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said softly, "I am so-"

"Whatever." Kaoru said ever so quietly. Then he disappeared.

_Kaoru, I'm so so sorry_.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

**Wow, Hikaru is being a butt. Why is he so stressed? Anyways, I love you guys. Goodbye. **


End file.
